A Love that can't Compare
by scorpion22
Summary: Eric and Ariel are deeply in love still even after everything that happened with Ursula, but they can't see a future for themselves. A one shot of one moment together before they are parted destined they think to never be together again. I own nothing.


This fic was requested by MandalorV7. I hope this lives up to your expectations and I'm sorry it took so long, but for a while there I was lacking in inspiration. I own nothing.

Prince Eric moved down the length of the beach his eyes moving from the sand and sea then back again. The last few days had been unbelievable, never even in his dreams had he envisioned such events occurring especially in his life. But they had. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret it all because it had led him to his true love. Though he worried he would never see her again. That even if he did they could never be together. After all she was a mermaid and he was…well…human. How were they supposed to get around that? Ariel, his little mermaid, he could keep her out of his mind, her red hair, that voice that shined like stars; she was beautiful. He knew he was in love with her and that this time it was real not like whatever was wrong with him before. He had very nearly married some fish woman with tentacles. The very thought of that had him shaking his head the image of that woman towering over them making him shiver.

His thoughts were drawn away then as the sound of the ocean drew his eyes to it. He saw her then, Ariel, sitting near a rock just into the sea, the waves moving in a continuous splash around her. She was watching him, but she looked so sad her thoughts much the same as his own. He didn't like it especially the sad look that dominated her eyes. Eric swayed towards the shore with no hesitation. He didn't care about getting wet all that mattered was that he get to her. So, swimming out to her he didn't stop until he was wading not inches away from her. Suddenly there she was, in his arms again, so soft, and yet so small.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you. I…I was afraid after everything that we'd never see each other again. That I would be forced to live without you," whispered Eric the emotion in his voice coming through. Bringing a hand to cup her cheek, Eric peered down at her, and when she smiled at him he smiled back. He knew the same fears had occupied her thoughts. He could see that just by looking into her eyes.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me again," whispered Ariel finally a single tear leaving her eyes her words making him pull her close. For a moment then, Eric just held her not knowing any other way to assure her. But that was broken in one movement for soon he was staring down at her. With no words at all then he took her face in his hands both their smiles growing.

"Oh, you silly girl, don't you know…I…I love you," breathed Eric gently kissing her. The kiss was barely anything at all. It only lasted a few seconds, but as quick as it was Eric knew it had been her first. He didn't even have to ask he could feel just how uncertain she was.

Finally, though he couldn't stop himself, he drew away looking at her finding that her eyes were filled with a heavy-lidded curiosity.

"Are you alright? I didn't scare you, did I? You've never been kissed before, have you?" said Eric his words coming out rushed as he tried to gouge her reaction. When it was clear that she wasn't ready to answer yet, that she was still processing her experience Eric simply watched her waiting. He held her close still breathing in the slightly salty scent that surrounded her as he did. But then finally she gave an answer. Ariel nodded her head her hands bracing themselves on his shoulders.

"No, not until now," said Ariel deciding to be bold in that moment. Eric stared at her not sure what she was going to do until she did it. Her arms were tight around his neck as Ariel pulled him closer until before he knew what was happening she was kissing him this time. It was only her second kiss, but Eric learned quickly that she was a fast learner for this time she knew didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

He responded eagerly his hands finding the small of her back to use it to pull her flush against him.

"Eric," gasped Ariel his own name being breathed into his own mouth as the kiss progressed the sound coming out as a moan as her seashell breasts brushed his chest. Ariel didn't hesitate to open her mouth for him either feeling as his tongue brushed hers making her shiver in a way she couldn't remember doing before. Eric seemed to awaken things in Ariel that she didn't quite understand. That was her thought as she felt his hands on her stroking her back until suddenly it was all broken. Eric without thinking moved his hands down to where her skin ended.

"Eric wait," said Ariel when she realized what he was doing, but it was too late.

He forgot that she wasn't human, so when he slid his hands down to caress her backside he jumped. For he did not find skin, but silky almost rough textured scales. Only then did she pull back the look in his eyes unreadable.

"I'm sorry. I tried to warn you…about my scales. I don't have feet anymore," said Ariel refusing to look at him now. But finally, she looked at him her eyes conveying her emotions. She looked so scared he would push her away.

"No, don't be. I just forgot…I don't see you as a…mermaid, Ariel. I see you as a woman, a very beautiful woman," whispered Eric trying to decide what more to say. He didn't know what to say though, he had never pictured this, falling in love with a woman that was part fish. He didn't even know anyone to talk to on the subject because no one else had either. It was as these thoughts went through his mind that he looked away from her staring down at the rest of her.

Now he couldn't help, but be fixated on her fin as it peeked out from beneath the waves. Ariel looked away in that moment part of her suddenly afraid. What if he was disgusted by her?

"Are you…disgusted by me?" asked Ariel still refusing to look at him. But then he was touching her.

"Eric…answer me. Are you disgusted by me…tell me what you're thinking?" exclaimed Ariel feeling as his hands moved gentle over her fin and scales the silence heavy as it drifted between them.

Suddenly she couldn't help it, Ariel found it hard to breath, and clinging to him with her hands she moaned. Looking at Eric again she found him already peering down at her his lips coming to kiss her tenderly before pulling away again. Gently his lips trailed along her jaw then until he was at her ear.

"Ariel…I said I loved you. I could never be disgusted by you…not the woman I love," exclaimed Eric holding her face in his hands. They peered into each other's eyes, he could see the hidden tears in Ariel's, and inching their faces closer he soothed them with a sweet kiss. As they kissed then he continued to touch her slowly getting used to the idea until pulling back she smiled at him in the tenderest way he had ever seen.

"Let me know if I do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable," said Eric trying to be careful just where he touched her.

"No…it feels nice actually," gasped Ariel burying her face in his neck. All was quiet then as he held her in his arms both just waiting.

"I love you, Eric," whispered Ariel into the skin of his throat the sound of the sea slightly muffling her words knowing though that she needed to say it before their time was up and she was forced back down under the sea. A streak of lightning across the sky signaled that that time had come. It happened suddenly and looking up at it Ariel shrunk into his embrace. As she gazed upon it Ariel couldn't help wondering if she would ever be with him again.

"I have to go," said Ariel meeting his gaze with sadness. She didn't wait for his response before she started to back away slipping out of his arms. Their eyes stayed locked as she moved back gaining water with every inch and searching his mind for something to say Eric found himself speechless. The words wouldn't come until finally he had to force them from his lips.

"I love you," exclaimed Eric just before she slipped from view. As she did he wanted to follow her, but he knew it wasn't possible. And as he moved back to shore he once again had her on his mind. He knew he would never stop loving Ariel no matter what. Even if he never saw her again. He would love her even then except she would only stay in his head. A memory of a love that no other would ever compare to.


End file.
